


恶魔会在夜里吃香煎鹅肝吗

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 关于但丁与维吉尔的晚餐
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	恶魔会在夜里吃香煎鹅肝吗

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Do Demons Eat Seared Foie Gras at Night?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270425) by [Prozaco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco)



但丁和维吉尔真的没有什么话可说。冲击-反应的模式不止适用在文明之间，也适用于半魔兄弟之间。世界是一座山，每个行动都是喊叫时返回的回音，而他们喊叫了太多次，流过那么多的血，毫无保留地彼此冲撞、攻击，那些回音每每摧荡耳鼓，让他们习惯了这种不健康的眩晕。以至于当群山之间突然安静下来，他们不知道该做些什么才能打破这种安静。

有时候但丁会谈起过去，那些充满栎树果实和越橘香气的回忆，而维吉尔感到烦躁。但丁好像想和他玩什么寻找旧时兄弟情谊的温情游戏，但是他的回忆很多都已经丢失。人总是通过和其他人的关系来证实自己，其他人又通过他谈论自己来确认他。维吉尔抗拒 _维吉尔_ 在这种力量里被塑造。

但丁很敏锐，维吉尔表现出抗拒之后，他在触及兄长底线之前及时闭了嘴。

人和人之间需要一点契机来对话。做同一件事，经历同一个困难，或者拥有共同的爱好，但是他们根本没有什么两个人都喜欢的东西——除了战斗——为了还没修的玻璃，半魔的直觉告诉他们最好不要尝试。

对于已经同居（被迫的，毫无疑问）的人来说，最简单的契机是吃一顿饭。

但是他们喜欢的食物不同，也从没有分享午餐的意愿。

维吉尔从不管但丁没钱时饿肚子，一有钱就吃披萨。那是但丁的事，也是和他无关的事。他学着吃人类的食物，在平静的日子里他没理由亏待自己的肚子。

问题就在这里。

平静。一切都太平静了。维吉尔想过当一切的一切都过去他要做什么。没好好看完的书，没体验过的事……但是当这一天真的到来，他发现自己无事可做。

人生中第一次，他面前是空的，脚下却是实在的。

_维吉尔_ 在这种情况下该做什么？

看书？找份工作？去各地享受生活？

小时候他想：等我获得足够的力量，我就……后来被蒙杜斯打败，他又想：等我复了仇，我就……他越想做 _维吉尔要做的事_ 就越空虚，仿佛人生就是一场旷大的同语反覆。

披萨味儿飘进他的鼻子。

显而易见，今天但丁又在吃披萨。

在玻璃柜里他看到但丁的马克杯。这是什么鬼设计？他不解为什么杯把会嵌在杯子内侧。像一个人的手因某种失误生长在皮肤靠里的那面。

好像有那么一天。他突然想到：自己曾经说过，等从魔界出去，他要吃很多很多美味的东西。

对于一个吃人类食物长大的幼年半魔来说，恶魔肉食用起来味道很糟。维吉尔尝试生火，书上总是写得很轻易，两三行文字叙述，一幅插图，砰，人类进入使用火焰的新纪元。可是魔界没有树，石头更是怎么也打不出火，他只好吃生食。恶魔的尸体外皮坚韧，肉质紧实，需要用全身的劲去撕咬才能咬下来，而且要快速地吞咽涌出的血液，否则它们会呛到气管。维吉尔在恶魔肉上贡献过一颗长期以来坚持不肯掉的乳牙。

但是捡到恶魔尸体这事要靠运气。大多数时候维吉尔连恶魔肉都没得吃。在地球的食物链上，食肉动物捕猎食草动物，而食草动物可以吃植物，但是魔界的所有恶魔都是食肉生物，因为血肉是魔力的具现化。这是魔界独有的丛林法则，不狩猎者就没有食物。

维吉尔很早就学会了食用自己。幼小的半魔是最佳的猎物，就像孔雀的羽毛是他自己的敌人。

他逐渐学会了哪些器官再生得更快，哪里切割起来痛感更轻微，不会影响行动。血气弥漫的岩窟里，他第一次尝到肝脏的滋味，喜悦于它和其他地方迥异的再生速度，意识到自己的身体实质是被施加力量的对象和目标，可以被使用，改造和改善，规则就是你想要什么就必须先献出什么。那天是他数周以来终于吃了一次饱饭，倒头就睡，结果手愈合进了肚子里，醒来后麻木的手指摸到自己柔软的肠子。

当一切的一切都过去，维吉尔尝试了人类社会的各种食物。

但是它们都没有自己的肝脏好吃。

维吉尔开始偷偷吃自己的肝脏。他隐约明白这种行为并不是被提倡的，所以总是把自己锁在房间里吃。有时候但丁会问他：你都在屋子里做什么呢？

维吉尔讨厌这样的问句。他想：你在期待什么样的回答？一个很长的故事？大家围坐在暖和的壁炉前，坦白自己的罪行，坦白自己的思想和欲望，过去和梦想，童年，不幸？

所以他不予回应。

但丁停顿了一会儿，放弃了得到他兄长的回答。我有时候能闻到血味儿。他说，你没在楼上藏尸体吧？

你当然能闻到。你像一条被拴在这儿的狗。还好嗅觉灵敏依旧。

但丁快活地回答他：那现在我们是在同一个笼子里了。

维吉尔像被针扎了一下。晚上他透过隔音糟糕的墙壁听见但丁在哼歌，然后他敲敲维吉尔的门，朝里面喊：维吉尔，我有项委托，可能三天后回来。

但丁回来的时候刚好撞见他的用餐现场。

你在干什么？

维吉尔坦白：我在吃我的肝。

但丁的脸奇怪地僵硬着。他看起来好像恶心得想吐，又忍不住去观察维吉尔手里的柔滑的器官。他当然会好奇，那是连维吉尔都觉得好吃的东西。

现在他们有了第一个破冰话题。

维吉尔教他怎么完整又迅速地取出肝脏，但丁在搜索引擎上键入香煎鹅肝，现学现卖教他用现代手法烹饪。剔除血管，控干净血后，他们切片后的肝脏是健康的粉红色。

他们分得很清楚：左边是我的，右边是你的。然后用一碗牛奶浸泡它们，撒上盐和黑胡椒。腌制一段时间后——本来是有确切时间的，但是仔细研究分针为什么走得那么慢之后，但丁才发现挂钟已经坏得有段时间了。

接下来是弄熟它。但丁在搜索结果里挑出一个看起来最靠谱的流程，打开天然气，热锅，加入一小块儿黄油，快速干煎。香甜的烟雾从肝脏与油脂接触的表面迸发出来，但丁手忙脚乱，可能是本年度第一次打开抽油烟机。但丁新鲜的肝脏表面很快变得金黄浓香。他甚至听到维吉尔在咽口水。鉴于但丁只有一柄煎锅，他们不得不排队使用。维吉尔一开始建议可以用手捧着放在火上，反正他们也不怕烫，但丁说那你的手会变得油乎乎的，于是维吉尔只好乖乖排队。

最后是装盘。但丁舀蓝莓果酱的时候维吉尔把自己的肝丢下锅。当维吉尔端着煎好的肝脏来到餐桌边，但丁打开一瓶白葡萄酒。他没找到喝白葡萄酒的杯子，只好把酒倒进喝可乐用的大玻璃杯里。它真的很大，一瓶白葡萄酒倒满这两个杯子就已经快要见底了。

维吉尔切下一小块肝送进嘴里。他没有说话，闭紧嘴巴，感受软嫩滑腻的肝脏是怎样柔滑地融化在舌头上。

但丁和他交换了剩下的一半，但丁评价说还是自己的肝比较好吃，可能因为脂肪含量更多一点——以后提醒我多吃点垃圾食品。维吉尔难得没有反对他。

他们开始交谈，没有把话题放在彼此身上，而是说到各种食物，最后说到鹅的饲养，饲喂鹅的时候要强迫它们食用大量饲料，这样宰杀鹅后才会获得最美味的鹅肝，有人觉得这是非人道的，反对者则认为鹅和人类不同，它们没有咽反射，所以这没有人类想象的那么痛苦。

维吉尔说：半魔也没有咽反射。

真的？但丁从来不知道自己的身体有这个特点。

你可以吞自己的手指试一试。

他感慨：怪不得我吃披萨总是很快。

维吉尔持续摄入着酒精，他很快觉得脑袋晕乎乎的。他听到但丁叫他的名字，感觉胸腔发闷。 _维吉尔维吉尔维吉尔_ ——维吉尔是谁？是一座山吗？还是一条河流？一条充斥着童年、牛奶、蓝莓、幻梦、诗歌、想象、音乐、和失败的河流，而但丁和它有相同的源头。所有他们一起经历的、有关联的人与事，还有充斥他的力量，就像超速驾驶时必须出示的身份，签账单时必须写下的信用卡上的名字。是它们一起构建了但丁口中的 _维吉尔。_

走进这栋房子时，但丁说 _你终于回来了_ ，但是维吉尔明白，他们回归的和当初离去的并不是同一个家庭。

但丁，维吉尔最后说：身为人类是很不幸的。

是的，身为人类非常不幸！但丁和他碰杯：现在让我们把它全吞下去。

end


End file.
